Sky Gee HtraE
Sky Gee HtraE is a man made planet created by Peanuteegee and Scientistgee that looks like HtraE, it was very different to HtraE because the planet had a alternate 1930 setting, more aviation and the territories of Sky Gee Amereegee had different names, it is near Disgee Planet and the real HtraE, the Sky Gee War is fictional, but the Sky Gee HtraE planet still exists, there can be some aviation combat battles in the planet, because there were air pirates/air privateers in the planet like Loma had space pirates, the primary transportation in the planet was planes, autogyros, pushcraft planes, cargo zeppelins (mostly transported by the Villagers of Minecraft), the planet is owned by Peanuteegee and the planet's former planet name was "CS Weegee HtraE", but it got changed to Sky Gee HtraE to shorten the planet's name. Notable Citizens Weegee Clones Weegee Killers (army lives in a underground base) Allied Weegee Killer Pirate gangs/militas (armies lives in a underground base) Weegee Air Corps (patrols the planet) Higgly PD (Lives in The Industrial States of Amereegee/other places) Villagers (Minecraft) Playhouse Disney Army/Disney Junior Army (allied with the Weegee Killers) Noddy Destructors Backstory (Incomplete) '''The Skies of CS Weegee Amereegee '''are a dangerous place, but they weren't always that way. CS Weegee HtraE was peaceful and stable. And not too long ago, the planet was hostile free from danger. So What Happened? (New Storyline/100% Canon aka Non-Fiction) When Peanuteegee was developing the Sky Gees Computer game media franchise, he wanted to create a planet that is based off the Sky Gees computer game media franchise, he asked Scientistgee to create it and he accepted to create the planet, after the planet was created, 20 Weegee Clones (who are male and female) moved in to the planet including 20 Common Female Weegees, they started collecting resources in the planet and they made a 1930 setting of the planet also by making old cameras, televisions, 1930 buildings and other 1930 related things, the 20 Weegee Clones/Common Female Weegees started repopulating the planet increasing the population of 40 Weegees to 900,000,000,000 Weegees in a very fast repopulating rate, they later named the countries and contienents of the planet after the Sky Gees places, they also created air militas in case of air pirate attacks and made air travel the primary transportation of Sky Gee HtraE, the first serious pirate threat came 3 weeks later. Samaweegee; a former Anti-Weegee Alliance leader created the Weegee Killers pirate gang, he also hired Playhouse Disney Army Members/Disney Junior Army Members and disbanded Anti-Weegee Alliance Members (who aren't deceased/haven't betrayed The Anti-Weegee Alliance), The Weegee Killers moved into Weegtah (posing as Gees' Collective milita) where they stole a milita zeppelin thanks to Olie Polie's sucessful plan for stealing a zeppelin. Admidst the chaos, bootleggers and pirates thrived. Scores of new militas, most determined to defend their states, battled increasingly colorful and flamboyant raiders. Olie's Henchmen, Higglyskulls, Bandit Fakegee Group, Redmanngee's Gang, Higglykid Reapers and other pirate groups pilaged across national boundaries. CS Weegee HtraE is a planet politely at battle. Rival militas fall on each other in defense of their own national interests. Pirates/Privateers challenge these militas/pirates/privateers for control of the skies, and they are often victorious, later new islands formed and some of the islands names was Toy Park (named by the Noddy Destructors pirate gang), Polie Territory (named by the Polieville Bombers/Olie's Henchmen), Olie Resort (named by Olie's Henchmen), Higgly Territory (named by the Higgly Bombers, Higglyskulls/Higglykid Reapers), Playhouse Disney Territory (named by the Playhouse Disney Army), Disney Junior Resort (named by the Disney Junior Army), Polly Resort (named by Polly's Henchmen), later he renamed the planet Sky Gee HtraE. Concept Storyline (100% Non-Canon aka Fiction) It started when Kip, his sisters Wiki, Tini and Pookie had taken over Sky Gee HtraE and demolished it's intercontinental railway system and highways quickly fell into despair or were sabotaged. The automobile, once destined to become the national shipping vehicle, Olie Polie gave way to gyrotaxis, aerobuses and the cargo zeppelins that commanded the skylines of Sky Gee HtraE. Weegee heard about the invasion, so he created the Weegee Air Corps and made all allied armies of the League of Weegees make air forces, planes and zeppelins to fly in the war. Kip, Wiki, Tini and Pookie went to tell The Anti-Gees Alliance, Playhouse Disney Army and Disney Junior Army and the allies of The Anti-Gees Alliance that Kip and his 3 sisters had successfully taken over Sky Gee HtraE and made air transport popular, they agreed and most Playhouse Disney Soldiers had started living in Sky Gee HtraE. Weegee told his air corps to make the Devastators and millitary zeppelins for the war and he said "We haven't got the plans for the other planes so we have to steal some from our enemy we are facing". Kip got the blueprints for all the planes as well as the autogyros, he made planes for The-Anti Gees Alliance and it's allied armies, The-Anti Gees Alliance flew to Sky Gee HtraE to take over the land. Weegee and his Air Corp Army flew their Devastator and millitary zeppelins to Sky Gee HtraE to fight against the Anti-Gees Alliance. Places Sky Gee Amereegee #Pacificeegee #Disputed Westeegee Territories #Lakota Territory #Gees Collective #Industrial States of CS Amereegee #Protectorate of Ontareegee #République de Québeegee #Maritime Provinceegees #Atlanticeegee Coalition #Empiregee State #Columbeegee #Protectorate of the Outer Bankgees #Appalacheegee #Confederation of Dixeegee #French Louiseegee #Protectorate of Oklahomeegee #Republic of Texaseegee #Arixeegee #Navajee Nation #Free Colaradeegee State #Weegtah #Nation of Hollyweegee #Kingdom of Hawaiitran #Alaskeegee #Weegba #Toy Park #Polie Territory #Olie Resort #Polly Resort Category:Planets